


Win-win

by Tounezz



Category: South Park
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 20:59:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8683165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tounezz/pseuds/Tounezz
Summary: Иной раз непонятно, кто победитель, а кто - проигравший.





	

Пятница как-то не задалась с самого утра. В школе Кенни схлопотал выговор за то, что спал на уроке, в столовке Картман сожрал его и так скудный ланч, дома он едва не подрался с братом, и вот теперь это. Какого черта его понесло играть в такой явно не фартовый день?  
Еще нет и десяти вечера, а первые три партии уже выцедили из Кенни недельные чаевые, и он кисло обозревает под столом пару смятых купюр, что вот-вот покинут его карманы.  
\- Играешь дальше? – интересуется Винс Наварро, мастерски вертя пиковый туз татуированными пальцами и буравя Кенни черными и влажными, как маслины, глазами.  
Винсу девятнадцать лет, пять из них он отсидел, на толстой шее у него жирная метка «суреньос»*, и Кенни очень не хочется лишний раз говорить ему «нет». Он не имеет удовольствия лично знать двух других игроков, которые сидят с ним и Винсом за столом в задней комнатушке бара «Лосось». Тощий очкарик кажется смутно знакомым, он вроде бы учился на пару классов старше Кенни; а мощный лысый папик лет сорока с толстой золотой цепью и тяжелым взглядом совершенно очевидно не местный, судя по ровному загару в середине марта и тягучему южному акценту.  
\- Если закончилось бабло, я одолжу, - предлагает Винс. Кенни мотает головой. Задолжать Винсу ему хочется еще меньше, чем говорить ему «нет».  
\- Я пойду промочу горло, - говорит он, - Пять сек, мужики.  
Снаружи, в баре, довольно тихо для вечера пятницы. В дешевых колонках на полном серьезе потрескивает Конвей Твитти, бармен меланхолично протирает стаканы, за столиками сидят клетчатые работяги, потягивая пиво и поддельный вискарь. «Лосось» не гонится за модой. Если бы сейчас появился Марти Макфлай на «Делориане» и отбуксировал Кенни на полвека назад, «Лосось» образца 60-ых едва ли предстал бы перед ним другим, отличным от своей нынешней инкарнации. Кенни всегда удивлялся, какого черта этот бар делает почти в самом центре городка, через улицу от приличных заведений, в которых никто не плюет на пол.  
Кенни вертит головой, высматривая потенциального спонсора, но натыкается лишь на жадный взгляд какого-то мужика в дальнем конце зала. Он поспешно отворачивается к барной стойке, над которой висит вынужденная уступка цивилизации – плазма, 24 часа в сутки транслирующая лишенный звука футбольный канал. На единственном занятом стуле у стойки сидит какой-то пацан. Пацан в дурацкой синей шапке с желтым помпоном.  
\- О господи, только не говори, что делаешь алгебру в баре. Это даже для тебя как-то слишком.  
Крейг Такер вздрагивает, услышав голос Кенни, и захлопывает тетрадь, закорючки в которой ни капли не смахивают на алгебраические формулы. Кенни не настаивает на своей теории.  
\- Чего надо? – привычно хмуро отзывается Крейг, скашивая на секунду глаза в сторону Кенни, и, не увидев ничего заслуживающего внимания, отворачивается. За эту секунду Кенни подмечает круги под глазами, усталый взгляд и измазанную машинным маслом скулу. Говорят, после школы он валяется под благообразными седанами и джипами в мастерской мистера Донахи, и тот надышаться на него не может.  
Кенни натягивает свою самую очаровательную улыбку и облокачивается на стойку в паре дюймов от Крейга:  
\- Привет, Такер.  
\- Привет, Маккормик.  
\- Классная шапка.  
\- Хреновая. Я повторяю вопрос: чего тебе?  
\- Я подумал, что ты не захочешь упускать потрясающую бизнес-возможность.  
\- Что вы, кретины, снова задумали? - закатывает глаза Крейг, крутанувшись на стуле и скрестив руки на груди, - Разводить дождевых червей для рыбалки? Накачать Баттерса гормонами роста и продать в «Лейкерс»? Отправить задницу Картмана голодающим в Африке?  
\- Ха-ха, Такер, ты просто умора. Одолжи полтинник.  
\- У меня нет, - отрезает Крейг, присасываясь к стакану содовой. Содовой. В баре.  
\- Не пизди.  
\- Зачем тебе?  
Кенни мнется пару секунд.  
\- Восстановить справедливость за покерным столом.  
\- Еще я не спонсировал придурочных игроков.  
\- Я точно отыграюсь, - обещает Кенни, надевая и снова снимая капюшон. Его пальцы нервно постукивают по стойке, а взгляд то и дело возвращается к двери слева от кухни.  
\- Ага, папаша каждый вечер такое говорит.  
Кенни вздыхает и прибегает к мере, которую использует лишь в крайних случаях:  
\- Пожалуйста?  
Крейг изучает его пару секунд и криво ухмыляется.  
\- Окей.  
Он вытаскивает крепкую купюру из кармана и протягивает ее Кенни.  
\- Я точно отыграюсь, - благодарно повторяет Кенни.  
\- А если нет, че? Отсосешь? - по взгляду Крейга никогда не поймешь, шутит он или нет.  
\- Отсосу, - смеется Кенни, ловя недоуменный взгляд бармена и подмигивая ему, - Не хочешь посмотреть?  
Крейг качает головой:  
\- Нет. Жду кое-кого.  
\- Ну-ну.  
Крейг демонстрирует ему средний палец и отворачивается к экрану с «Ковбоями» и «Краснокожими»**.

\---

Когда через полчаса Кенни возвращается, Крейг все так же сидит за стойкой, посасывая свой безалкоголь, поглядывая в окно и каждые пять секунд проверяя отсутствующие сообщения. Кенни нервно ухмыляется и кладет ему на плечо руку, которую Такер тут же скидывает.  
\- Пошли, - просто говорит Кенни, торопливо натягивая парку.  
Крейг раздраженно смотрит на него, оторвавшись от колы или чего он там тянет:  
\- Иди на хуй.  
\- Пойду, Такер, - в тон ему отвечает Кенни, убирая длинные волосы со лба и как-то встревоженно оглядываясь, - но не здесь же.  
\- Я пошутил, Маккормик. Будем считать, что я прощаю тебе долг, - пожимает плечами Крейг.  
\- Блядь, Такер, харэ мяться, - почти рычит Кенни и добавляет вполголоса, - Он не придет.  
\- Кто? - неубедительно хмурится Крейг.  
Пару секунд оба наблюдают в окно, как через дорогу, в Харбакс, гаснет свет, а от служебной двери отделяется сутулая фигура и быстро уходит в ночную тьму.  
\- К тому же, - кашляет Кенни, - Я человек чести. Давай, двигай. Я не собираюсь уговаривать тебя тут всю ночь.  
Крейг хмыкает. Допивает свою содовую. И соскальзывает со стула.

Когда они выходят из «Лосося», Кенни натягивает капюшон по самые глаза. В лицо дует противный ледяной ветер, под ногами хрустит лед, и у него слишком легкие ботинки для такой погоды.  
\- У тебя же есть тачка, Такер? – спрашивает Кенни, поеживаясь.  
\- Есть, - отвечает Крейг, засовывая руки в карманы, а подбородок – в шарф, - Но она в гараже. Я вообще-то собирался сегодня пить.  
\- Ну че, не у одного тебя планы сегодня к чертям летят.  
\- Слушай, Кенни… - бормочет Крейг, упрямо не глядя на него, - Не надо этого, окей? Все нормально. Будем считать, что ты ни хрена мне не должен.  
\- Такер, - смеется Кенни, и на секунду ему кажется, что он под кайфом, - Ты что, сдрейфил?  
Он хватает Крейга за рукав и тянет за собой, несмотря на его протесты и весьма ощутимый тычок в живот. Кенни ускоряет шаг, и они почти бегут – мимо аптеки, закрытых магазинов, кинотеатра.  
\- Куда ты меня тащишь? – бурчит Крейг, перестав, наконец, сопротивляться.  
\- В свой будуар, Такер, - скалится Кенни, - Туда, где обычно развлекаю джентльменов.

Подворотню рядом с «Севн-Илевн» на Джефферсон-стрит не назовет будуаром и распоследняя шлюшка под крэком, но, по крайней мере, туда не проникает подлый мартовский ветер, и это плюс. Как только они оказываются надежно скрыты стеной от взглядов припозднившихся прохожих, Кенни проворно падает на колени и принимается за джинсы Крейга. Земля чертовски холодная, но вряд ли с Такером это займет так уж много времени. Судя по тому, что он твердый от одного только предвкушения; по тому, как дрожат его мускулистые ноги, когда Кенни, не удержавшись, медленно проводит по ним ладонями, перед ним не так уж часто падают на колени. Кенни гладит его через трусы, и Крейг шипит и подается вперед, неловко стягивая с себя боксеры.  
\- Кажется, надо прекращать прогуливать физру, - одобрительно смеется Кенни, - Не помню, чтобы у тебя был такой вот впечатляющий инструмент…  
\- Ох, заткнись, - стонет Крейг, скашивая затуманенный взгляд на Кенни, сидящего у его ног. Другой на его месте давно схватил бы Кенни за загривок, но чертов Такер только комкает в кулаке футболку, облизывает тонкие губы и, кажется, вот-вот не выдержит и начнет дрочить себе. От него не пахнет мочой, как от некоторых парней, с которыми Кенни приходилось иметь дело; только мужиком – густо и терпко. Кенни на секунду припадает лицом к его паху, к густым черным волосам, и жадно вдыхает этот запах, крепко обхватывая рукой истекающий смазкой член. Когда Кенни наконец берет в рот, Крейг закусывает кулак и сдавленно стонет, безуспешно пытаясь ухватиться за кирпичную стену и отчаянно дергая бедрами.  
Кенни забирает глубоко, так глубоко, как только может. От стонов Крейга, ощущения его члена в глотке, этого головокружительного запаха у него встает, и он трет себя через джинсы одной рукой, а другой хватается за холодную задницу Крейга, будто пытаясь засунуть его в себя еще глубже.  
На затылок Кенни ложится робкая рука, но она не давит и не принуждает, только гладит его по волосам. Кенни поднимает глаза, смаргивая выступившие от старания слезы, и не отрываясь от своего занятия, наблюдает за Крейгом. За тем, как дрожат у него ресницы, а язык то и дело прохаживается по пунцовым искусанным губам, за тем, как он трогает свою грудь под футболкой, за тем, как теряется в ощущениях.  
Кенни выпускает его член изо рта и тяжело поднимается с колен. Крейг издает разочарованный стон и открывает глаза. Кенни прежде не замечал, какие у него глаза. Синие, сейчас – почти черные, шальные, жадные.  
\- Погоди, - бормочет Кенни. Он рывком расстегивает штаны, спускает их вместе с трусами.  
\- Чего ты творишь, Маккормик, - хрипло бормочет Крейг, и это не похоже на вопрос.  
\- Будет хорошо, - обещает Кенни и целует его – просто чтобы заткнуть.  
Крейг весь каменеет, но не отталкивает его. Кенни вжимается в него, почти распластывая по стене, и его тело сводит судорогой от удовольствия. Они двигаются, вбиваются друг в друга, член к члену, язык к языку, пальцы впиваются в ягодицы, прижимая теснее, ближе, еще ближе. Крейг кончает и со всей дури впивается зубами в шею Кенни, так, будто хочет отхватить кусок.  
\- Такер, еб твою мать, - стонет Кенни, то ли жалобно, то ли поощрительно – не разобрать.  
Крейг содрогается в оргазме, покаянно зализывая укус языком и крепко сжимая задницу Кенни. Когда его палец вдруг проникает внутрь, Кенни вскрикивает и изливается на поджарый живот Крейга, повисая на нем, утыкаясь лицом в его шею – в его шарф, и шумно дышит, отстраненно теребя дурацкие помпоны на дурацкой такеровской шапке. Кенни стоит так, навалившись на Крейга, пока капли пота на затылке не начинают холодить кожу. Тогда он неловко отстраняется и подтягивает штаны, не заботясь даже о том, чтобы стереть полой футболки сперму с тела.  
\- Было круто, - выносит вердикт Крейг, нахлобучивая на голову Кенни капюшон. Он лениво застегивается, тяжело дыша и почти, почти улыбаясь.  
Они выкуривают последнюю сигарету из запасов Кенни, и между затяжками Крейг целует его. Эта грязная подворотня за углом супермаркета – совсем не место для таких поцелуев, благодарных и в чем-то отчаянных, но Кенни не думает возражать.  
\- До понедельника, Такер, - ухмыляется Кенни, когда сигарета бесследно истлевает в двух парах легких, и нет больше решительно никакой причины торчать на холоде. Крейг кивает и снимается с места, засунув руки в карманы.

Кенни окликает его спустя добрых полторы минуты, когда тот уже успевает обогнуть заколоченную со времен их детства нью-эйджевскую лавчонку в конце улицы. Такер неспешно возвращается и в нерешительности останавливается в полудюйме от Кенни, нахмурив густые брови.  
\- Чего тебе? - осведомляется он тем же любезным тоном, каким поприветствовал Кенни с час назад в "Лососе".  
Кенни лезет в карман парки и с небрежностью короля сует Крейгу пару довольно мятых, но вполне конвертируемых президентов.  
\- Твоя доля, - пожимает он плечами в ответ на недоуменный взгляд Крейга, - Только не трать все на конфеты, хорошо? Я же говорил, что отыграюсь...

*Sureños («южане») – разношерстные латиноамериканские банды, повязанные с мексиканской мафией  
**Dallas Cowboys, Washington Redskins – американские футбольные команды[


End file.
